Boy Meets Fuzzy Cow
by FuzzyCow
Summary: This is the first in my collection of fuzzy cow parodies, in which Shawn keeps seeing a fuzzy cow and his parents think he's crazy. It's strange but funny. Please R/R
1. Shawn Meets The Fuzzy Cow (don't ask)

Shawn and Cory were walking down the road of Philidelphia. It was very quiet. Suddenly, a fuzzy  
cow jumped out from behind a tree and tackled Cory to the ground.  
"Cor," Shawn screamed. "Are you ok?" Cory moaned. He was badly hurt. The cow looked at Shawn, who was  
shivering with fear.  
"Nice hefer.." Shawn cooed. The cow blinked and made a weird moaning noise. He licked Shawn.   
"Eww.."  
The cows nudged Shawn and pushed him along the road. It was too quiet now. The only sound that  
could be heard was a rustle of leaves. Shawn was scared. He was only 16 and he'd never seen a creature so hideous.  
The cow was huge, bigger than a greyhound bus, with soft brown eyes and fuzzy white hairs all along its  
back and neck and legs. It snorted.  
"Bless you," Shawn murmered. He paused, took a deep breath, and dashed away from the cow as fast  
as he could. He ran and ran until his legs were sore. He jumped over the fence and dashed over to his trailer.  
Pounding on the door he called for his parents.  
"Mom! Dad!" he cried. "Please! Open up!" The lights flickered on and his mom opened the door.  
"Shawn," she said. "Where have you been? Why aren't you in bed?"  
"Um..see, there was this fuzzy cow..and it followed me and Cory around town. And then it almsot  
killed him and-"  
Has this ever happened to you? Let us hope not. Because, of no surprise, no one believed Shawn.  
Of course, this is why the fuzzy cow is a very dangerous thing. It's also a bad omen. If you see a fuzzy cow,  
I'd suggest you pet it on the nose and walk away...  
  
  
Let us continue...  
  
As no surprise, Shawn was grounded for being out so late and "lying" about the fuzzy cow.  
Well, one night it came back to haunt him...  
  
Shawn was lying in bed, almost asleep, when he heard a "MOOOOO" outside. His eyes flashed open and he  
jumped out of bed and ran to the window, pulling back the blinds.  
He couldn't believe his eyes! The big fuzzy cow was sitting outside, sniffing at a stray puppy.  
Shawn considered his options...he could tell his parents, and maybe then they'd believe him. Or, he could just try  
to sleep with this hoarse moo-ing outside. What would you do?  
"Mom! Wake up! It's the fuzzy cow! Look! Outside!"  
  
  
Well, apparently, by the way his mom got to the window...it had vanished, which only led his mom  
to think he needed to see a therapist..  
  
If you find this story disturbing, then I suggest you go find some other source of amusement, such as  
making a small animal out of yarn.  
  
The next day at school Shawn was having trouble staying awake in class. He kept thinking about  
the fuzzy cow.  
  
  
"Mr Hunter," Mr. Feeny said. "Can I see you after class?"  
  
"Moo," said Shawn. "Fuzzy cows. Lots of fuzzy...cows."  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"You don't see them? They're up there..." And Shawn fell asleep again.  
  
  
Mr. Feeny decided to call Shawn's parents and ask him if everything was all right at home. 


	2. The Fuzzy Cow Stricks A Bargain

Shawn and Cory were walking down the road of Philidelphia. It was very quiet. Suddenly, a fuzzy  
cow jumped out from behind a tree and tackled Cory to the ground.  
"Cor," Shawn screamed. "Are you ok?" Cory moaned. He was badly hurt. The cow looked at Shawn, who was  
shivering with fear.  
"Nice hefer.." Shawn cooed. The cow blinked and made a weird moaning noise. He licked Shawn.   
"Eww.."  
The cows nudged Shawn and pushed him along the road. It was too quiet now. The only sound that  
could be heard was a rustle of leaves. Shawn was scared. He was only 16 and he'd never seen a creature so hideous.  
The cow was huge, bigger than a greyhound bus, with soft brown eyes and fuzzy white hairs all along its  
back and neck and legs. It snorted.  
"Bless you," Shawn murmered. He paused, took a deep breath, and dashed away from the cow as fast  
as he could. He ran and ran until his legs were sore. He jumped over the fence and dashed over to his trailer.  
Pounding on the door he called for his parents.  
"Mom! Dad!" he cried. "Please! Open up!" The lights flickered on and his mom opened the door.  
"Shawn," she said. "Where have you been? Why aren't you in bed?"  
"Um..see, there was this fuzzy cow..and it followed me and Cory around town. And then it almsot  
killed him and-"  
Has this ever happened to you? Let us hope not. Because, of no surprise, no one believed Shawn.  
Of course, this is why the fuzzy cow is a very dangerous thing. It's also a bad omen. If you see a fuzzy cow,  
I'd suggest you pet it on the nose and walk away...  
  
  
Let us continue...  
  
As no surprise, Shawn was grounded for being out so late and "lying" about the fuzzy cow.  
Well, one night it came back to haunt him...  
  
Shawn was lying in bed, almost asleep, when he heard a "MOOOOO" outside. His eyes flashed open and he  
jumped out of bed and ran to the window, pulling back the blinds.  
He couldn't believe his eyes! The big fuzzy cow was sitting outside, sniffing at a stray puppy.  
Shawn considered his options...he could tell his parents, and maybe then they'd believe him. Or, he could just try  
to sleep with this hoarse moo-ing outside. What would you do?  
"Mom! Wake up! It's the fuzzy cow! Look! Outside!"  
  
  
Well, apparently, by the way his mom got to the window...it had vanished, which only led his mom  
to think he needed to see a therapist..  
  
If you find this story disturbing, then I suggest you go find some other source of amusement, such as  
making a small animal out of yarn.  
  
The next day at school Shawn was having trouble staying awake in class. He kept thinking about  
the fuzzy cow.  
  
  
"Mr Hunter," Mr. Feeny said. "Can I see you after class?"  
  
"Moo," said Shawn. "Fuzzy cows. Lots of fuzzy...cows."  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"You don't see them? They're up there..." And Shawn fell asleep again.  
  
  
Mr. Feeny decided to call Shawn's parents and ask him if everything was all right at home. 


End file.
